


Just a Nibble

by spicycarrot (glitterandtrash)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtrash/pseuds/spicycarrot
Summary: For the Ineffable Temptations server's 2019 Kinktober exchange..! Prompt: biting





	Just a Nibble

For the Ineffable Temptations server's 2019 Kinktober exchange..!


End file.
